Question: Simplify the following expression: $p = \dfrac{2k - 1}{6k - 9} \div \dfrac{1}{5}$
Solution: Dividing by a number is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $p = \dfrac{2k - 1}{6k - 9} \times \dfrac{5}{1}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $p = \dfrac{(2k - 1) \times 5} {(6k - 9) \times 1}$ $p = \dfrac{10k - 5}{6k - 9}$